Mass
(coming soon) Mass is a property of spacetime that is proportional to its local gradient function, which is determined by its concavity. Geometry Concavity Concavity is the state of having local slopes increasing/decreasing towards a point from multiple directions. ^ = concave down, < = concave right, > = concave left, ) = concave left or convex right One-dimensional examples of concavity can't exist because it requires a change in slope. A one-dimensional system can only exhibit change in one dimension... but then if that dimension is time and the amplitude of some oscillator is changing in time, then when the amplitude peaks, is that not concavity? ...maybe... Then can a 1-dimensional oscillator (a time-oscillator) have mass? Well, this shows the failure of the model. If the oscillator is truly 1-dimensional then what is oscillating? Where is the amplitude going to and coming from when it leaves this "1-dimensional" system? Clearly for it to oscillate, there most be at least one other oscillator to couple with. If so, then the system as a whole is not 1-dimensional, only the sub-system. Hence, the mass of the system cannot be described in terms of a single dimension because the amplitude function is coupled across another physical dimension and hence the concavity can only be defined in the same dimensional space. In two-dimensional space the concavity can be defined by defining a basis of orientability, we can define ) as positive concavity or ( ? Spacetime When moving to include both space and time dimensions, concavity becomes a function of time, and hence the mass becomes relative to the observer, since each observer will assign a different concavity function to a local region of spacetime depending on the relative velocity of the observer. Field mechanics Brout-Englert-Higgs Mechanism Named after Robert Brout and François EnglertF. Englert; R. Brout (1964). "Broken Symmetry and the Mass of Gauge Vector Mesons". Physical Review Letters. 13 (9): 321–323. Bibcode:1964PhRvL..13..321E. doi:10.1103/PhysRevLett.13.321. and Peter HiggsPeter W. Higgs (1964). "Broken Symmetries and the Masses of Gauge Bosons". Physical Review Letters. 13 (16): 508–509. Bibcode:1964PhRvL..13..508H. doi:10.1103/PhysRevLett.13.508 who independently and near-simultaneously developed mechanisms to generate the property of 'mass' for gauge bosonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Higgs_mechanism. |ResearchGate:/Posts/Rajat Pradhan/Why it is that all charged particles have mass?> |u://V. T. Toth>: "Stam, I presumed (perhaps wrongly) that the question was about _electric_ charge. You are of course correct that gluons carry color charge. As to the graviton, I'd hesitate to call its self-interaction "charge"; the gravitational "charge" would be rest mass, which the graviton (as far as we know) does not have. Anyhow, perhaps this is simply a matter of semantics, nothing more. One small correction: fermions do not acquire mass through the Higgs-mechanism. Under the Standard Model, they interact with the Higgs field directly through Yukawa terms in the Lagrangian. This is distinct from the Higgs mechanism, in which the presence of a quartic potential causes symmetry breaking and once the Lagrangian of the (originally massless) SU(2)xU(1) gauge boson field is rewritten with respect to the true vacuum, the bits corresponding to the SU(2) part, namely the W and Z bosons, acquire mass."|ResearchGate:/Posts/Rajat Pradhan/Why it is that all charged particles have mass?> Fm notes Category:Mass Category:Quantum Gravity Category:Gravity Category:Physics